Darkness and Light
by changingfavorite
Summary: The first episode of my new series, "Kirby: Shimmer of Hope". Kirby and his friend Sparky see darkness in the sky one day, and then strange things start to happen. After talking to their friend Keleso, they find a mysterious creature. What is the cause of this darkness, and why has this creature come to them?


**Kirby: Shimmer of Hope**

Darkness and Light

* * *

This is the planet Pop Star. On this planet, there is a place known as Dream Land, where many different creatures live. It's always peaceful here-well, almost always. Many villains have tried to bring chaos and destruction to peaceful Dream Land. Even Dream Land's ruler, King Dedede, has tried to cause trouble. But none of these evildoers have ever succeeded, because there is one living in Dream Land who was able to stop them. His name...is Kirby. He's small, round, and pink; but don't be fooled, he is very powerful. His unique ability to inhale his enemies and copy their abilities gives him countless techniques that have sent many a villain out of Dream Land. More recently, Kirby's Baby Sparkil buddy, Sparky, has helped him out. Kirby found Sparky abandoned, and the two became good friends. Sparky is grown up, but Kirby liked him as a Baby Sparkil so much that he stopped himself from transforming into an Adult Sparkil.

Kirby walked back and forth in front of his house. "Sparky! Sparky!" he called out. Sparky had run away and Kirby was unable to find him; but little did Kirby know that Sparky was just hiding behind the house. The little yellow Creature dashed out from behind the house, ran in circles around Kirby, and came to a stop in front of him. "Now I see," Kirby said, "You were just playing, weren't you?" "Rowa rowa!" Sparky said. He jumped up and down and then ran around again. "Come here, Sparky!" Kirby said as he playfully chased Sparky. Sparky turned around, ran to Kirby, and started to lick him. "Hey!" Kirby laughed. He went over to a box of Sparky's toys and took out a ball. "I see you still want to play, so...catch!" He threw the ball. Sparky chased after it.

Soon, it seemed that something wasn't right. Sparky came back with the ball, but there was a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" Kirby asked. "Rowa row row!" Sparky said. _I saw a strange darkness in the sky!_ Kirby gasped as he saw a wave of darkness fill the sky. Then he heard a strange voice in his head. "I will destroy this place! I am powerful!" It sounded evil and unnatural, like several odd voices put together. "You cannot stop me! You cannot..." It then faded into mumbling and undecipherable sounds.

Sparky noticed that Kirby was shivering and looked as if he was in a trance. "Rowa?" He waved a paw in front of Kirby's face. Kirby jumped back, obviously startled. "Rowa rowa? Row row..." Sparky said. _Are you feeling okay? You're acting kind of strange..._ "Oh, I guess I was just daydreaming," Kirby tried to smile, but he couldn't get the thought of that horrible voice out of his mind. He looked up and saw that the sky was still dark. "Let's talk to Keleso about this," he said. Keleso was a friend of Kirby and Sparky's. He was a Maly, a creature that resembled different animals.

Kirby and Sparky went into Maly Village and knocked at Keleso's door. Keleso opened the door. He was a dog-like Maly, tan with long ears, a short tail and legs, a white belly, and green eyes, and stood on two legs. "Hello, Kirby, Sparky," he said, letting them inside, "Cloudy day, isn't it?" "More than that-it's a dark day!" Kirby replied, "I witnessed something strange too..."

"Like what?" Keleso asked. "Well, after the sky grew dark, I heard a strange voice in my head," Kirby shuddered at the thought of that awful voice, "It told me it would destroy this place and could not be stopped. I was so terrified I just stood there staring until Sparky helped me snap out of it." "Hmm...it sounds like that could be related to this darkness," Keleso said, "And I think I might know the cause...do you remember what Tetchinu said when he was defeated?" Tetchinu was a villain who Kirby and Sparky had defeated.

"I warn you...there is one greater than I," Kirby quoted. Then he gasped. "It can't be! Does he have another form?" "Worse than that," Keleso said, "I bet this is his leader!" "Oh, no," Kirby said, "What are we going to do?" Just then, he heard another voice in his mind. But this time, it was a calm, female voice. "Kirby, don't listen to Dark Storm; he is not as great as he says. You must stop him. I know you can stop him. Please, follow me and I will show you something that can help you."

At that moment, Kirby saw a beautiful creature outside. Its fur was blue with a white belly, and it stood on four legs. It had long, curvy ears, curvy wings on its back, and a long tail with a glowing sun-like orb at the tip. Its eyes were pink, and its body sparkled. The creature must have used telepathy to talk to Kirby. The creature looked into the window, and then ran off. "Wait!" Kirby shouted, and he rushed out the door and after the creature. Sparky then ran after him. "Hey!" Keleso called out from the door, "What's going on?" Then he sighed. "I never get to know what's going on..."

Sparky soon caught up with Kirby. "Rowa?" he asked. _What's wrong?_ "I heard another voice, but this time it was a gentler one," Kirby said, "I saw a creature who must have been where the voice was coming from. She told me to follow her, so I am." Sparky nodded, but just in case this creature shouldn't be trusted, he watched her carefully. The beautiful creature led Kirby and Sparky through places familiar and unfamiliar. Finally, she stopped in a place with a rainbow-colored floor and a fountain.

"Row..." Sparky complained. _I'm exhausted..._ "I think we ran a long way..." Kirby said. The creature turned and looked at them with gentle eyes. Kirby, who had sat down to rest, stood up and moved toward her, while Sparky cautiously followed. The creature began to use telepathy. "My name is Shimmer," she said, "I have brought you to the Heroes' Fountain, a mystical place where only the good can go. The darkness and the evil voice you experienced were some of the powers of an evil one known as Dark Storm. He addressed you, Kirby, because you are Dream Land's protector, but that is also why I addressed you."

Shimmer led Kirby and Sparky to a round, yellow jewel. It glittered beautifully in the light. "This is the Heroes' Topaz," Shimmer said, "It can only be used by true heroes. Take it with you on your journey; it will give you the power to defeat Dark Storm." Kirby carefully picked up the gem. It emitted a warm glow when he held it. "Good luck," Shimmer said. Then, a bright light enveloped everything...

Kirby and Sparky looked around. They were back in front of Keleso's house, and the sky had returned to normal. Kirby was still holding the Heroes' Topaz. "Shimmer must have teleported us," Kirby said, "I wonder where she went?" "Rowa, rowa!" Sparky said. _After all that, I'm hungry!_ "So am I," Kirby said. The two went over to Keleso, who was picking apples from his apple tree. "Hey," he said, tossing each of them an apple, "What's up?"

Kirby and Sparky told Keleso what had happened since they'd dashed out of his house. "What?" he said, "You saw Shimmer and the Heroes' Fountain? And that gem..." he pointed to the jewel Kirby was holding, "...The Heroes' Topaz!" "They're special, aren't they?" Kirby said. "More than that-they're legendary!" Keleso replied, "They're all part of an old local legend."

He continued, "The legend says that that long ago, there was a battle between good and evil. The good stumbled upon a mysterious place and a yellow jewel. They built a fountain there, and made the place a resting area for the good who were sick or injured in battle. They called it the Heroes' Fountain, and the jewel the Heroes' Topaz." "What about Shimmer?" Kirby asked. "One day, the good found a mysterious creature drinking the magical water of the Heroes' Fountain. It transformed and became very beautiful. That creature and its descendants have guarded the Heroes' Fountain and Heroes' Topaz. Now, it's Shimmer who does the job."

"So the legend is true," Kirby said softly, looking down at the jewel in his hand. "The Heroes' Topaz chose you, Kirby, because you're a brave and true hero," Keleso said, "But it also chose you because there is evil nearby, so be prepared for an adventure." "We're prepared," Kirby said, "Right, Sparky?" "Rowa!" Sparky agreed. They were ready for whatever was ahead!

The End

* * *

_This series continues from another one I made several years ago._

_Sparky, Sparkil, Maly, Keleso, Tetchinu, Dark Storm, Shimmer, the Heroes' Fountain and Heroes' Topaz, and all the events in the story besides some of the stuff in the first paragraph are made by me. Everything else does not belong to me._

_Sparky is small, yellow, and dog-like, with electric powers. He has a short tail, long ears, and blue eyes, and stands on four legs.  
_

_Hope you enjoyed this story._


End file.
